criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
An Unhappy Birthday
This is the sixteenth case made by MrKors71 and the fifth in the monetary center Case Background The victim was a game producer named Tony Solari, who died in the middle of his daughter's birthday for mysterious motives. The killer was the victim's partner and friend, Matt Neff Tony decided to leave the company in where he worked with Matt, for start to work with Kylan Fredricksan. Matt didn't want that his friend left their company, so he started to threat him to convince Tony of stay there. When the victim discovered that his friend was threating him, they started to fight and, soonly their frienship was over. Mandi Solari, Tony's wife, forced her husband to invite to Matt to the birthday because he was important for their daughter's life. When Matt recieved the invitation, he decided to kill Tony to stop him because he "knew" how Fredricksan thinked, but really he knew that he would lost money and he would be poor. To protect himself and Tony's family, he murdered his old friend in the party. Matt was sentenced to life improvement with a chance of parole in 20 years Victim *'Tony Solari '(Died in his daughter's birthday party for an unknown reason) Murder Weapon *'Bleach' Killer *'Matt Neff' Suspects *'Sydney Solari '(Victim's Daughter) Age: 7 Height: 4'3 Weight: 82 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect doesn't use bleach *The suspect uses lens cleaner *The suspect doesn't play tennis Appearance *The suspect has brown hair ---- *'Jordyn Solari '(Sydney's Twin) Age: 7 Height: 4'3 Weight: 80 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect doesn't use bleach *The suspect doesn't use lens cleaner *The suspect plays tennis Appearance *The suspect has brown hair ---- *'Mandi Solari '(Victim's Wife) Age: 32 Height: 5'6 Weight: 130 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect uses bleach *The suspect uses lens cleaner *The suspect plays tennis Appearance *The suspect has brown hair ---- *'Kylan Fredricksan '(CEO) Age: 38 Height: 6'0 Weight: 162 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: B- Profile *The suspect uses bleach *The suspect uses lens cleaner *The suspect plays tennis Appearance *The suspect has black hair ---- *'Matt Neff '(Victim's Partner) Age: 35 Height: 6'0 Weight: 153 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect uses bleach *The suspect uses lens cleaner *The suspect plays tennis Appearance *The suspect has brown hair ---- Killer's Profile *The killer uses bleach *The killer uses lens cleaner *The killer plays tennis *The killer has brown hair *The killer heights 6'0 Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Birthday Party (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Document, Plastic Cup) *Talk with the victim's daugther about the murder *Talk with Sydney's twin about the murder *See why the victim's wife needs to talk with you *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer uses bleach) *Examine Plastic Cup (Result: Drink Sample) *Analyze Sample (06:00:00) (KP: The killer uses lens cleaner) *Examine Torn Document (Result: Lease Agreement) *Analyze Agreement (06:00:00) *Investigate Floptop Studios (Clues: Pile of Papers) *Examine Pile of Papers (Result: Blurred Contract) *Examine Blurred Contract (Result: Victim's Contract) *Analyze Contract (06:00:00) *Talk with the CEO about the murder *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate CEO Office (Clues: Briefcase, Cellphone) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Examine Briefcase (Result: Victim's Briefcase) *See why Kylan has Tony's briefcase *Examine Tony's Briefcase (Result: Threat Note) *Analyze Threat Note (06:00:00) *See if Mandy knows about the notes *Examine Cellphone (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Cellphone (06:00:00) *Talk with the victim's partner about the murder *Investigate Victim's Desk (Clues: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Bleach Container) *Examine Bleach Container (Result: Green Fabric) *Analyze Green Fabric (06:00:00) (KP: The killer plays tennis) *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Fredricksan Desk (Result: Torn Photo, Tennis Racket) *Examine Tennis Racket (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Kylan Fingerprints) *Question the CEO about tennis. *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Matt and Tony's Photo) *Talk with Matt about the photo *Try to calm down Sydney *Investigate Kid's Toys (Clues: Broken Fence) *Examine Broken Fence (Result: Hair with bleach) *Analyze Hair (09:00:00) (KP: The killer has brown hair and heights 6'0) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *Helps Jordyn with her problem *Investigate Birthday Party (Clues: Broken Object) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Sydney's Medallion) *Give the medallion to Jordyn (Reward: Clown Make-up/'Clown Outfit') *See if Mandi is fine *Investigate Floptop Studios (Clues: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Love Letter) *Show the letter to Mandi (Reward: Burger) *Talk with Kylan Fredricksan *Investigate CEO Office (Clues: Food Dish) *Examine Dish (Reward: Food Sample) *Analyze Sample (06:00:00) *Share your results with Kylan (Reward: 15.000 Coins) *Go to Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases